


Family Reunion

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Smut Works [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Ball Gags, Brainwashing, Brother/Brother Incest, Cousin Incest, Double Anal Penetration, Enemas, F/M, Family Reunions, Father/Son Incest, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, Incest, Initiation, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Swing, Sibling Incest, Trans Character, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Vaginal Fingering, ftm character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: It's Alex's first family reunion and he's more than nervous. He's never been allowed to go and he hated feeling left out.But he'll soon find out that his family's reunions aren't something to be upset about missing





	Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> READ. THE. TAGS.

“Don’t look so anxious, kiddo,” Alex’s father told him as they made their way up the long path towards the grand mansion Alex’s grandfather owned. “It’s just family.”

“Family I’ve never met,” Alex commented. “For a reunion I’ve never been allowed to go to.”

“Well, we just don’t want to scar any little kiddos if we get to wild,” his father replied as they reached the large front porch and he knocked on the door.

“Wild?” Alex asked.

“Drinking, swearing,” his father counted off, inclining his head to either side with each word. “But you’re seventeen now. You can’t drink but you sure as hell can swear!”

Alex gave a weak laugh though he went silent as soon as his grandfather opened the grand double doors.

“Arthur!” his grandfather cried, pulling his father in for a tight hug! “How are you?”

“I’m great!” Arthur replied, setting his suitcase down to embrace his father. “And yourself?”

“Can’t complain,” the man replied before turning to Alex. “And who might this little squirt be?”

When Alex didn’t immediately reply, his father placed a hand on his shoulder. “This is our youngest, Alex,” he introduced, giving Alex a little shove forward.

“Alex,” his grandfather Paul said as he pulled Alex into a very uncomfortable hug, at least for Alex. “What a perfectly gender-neutral name.”

Alex gave a weak laugh, tugging his backpack closer as his grandfather led them into the entry way of his grand home, Alex’s mother and brother’s following behind.

………….

The evening was intense and by the end of it, Alex was exhausted. He was starting to wish he hadn’t spent years pitching a fit about meeting family he was now totally uncomfortable with.

He felt like, because it was his first family reunion, that he was missing out on some big inside joke that was only funny when you knew the punchline. Everyone talked so freely, so openly, with one another except for Alex.

Only his cousin John talked to him but even then, it was stilted. 

To say Alex was glad when bedtime rolled around was an understatement. He could have leapt for joy when his grandfather suggested they all head up to bed in order to get a good night’s rest.

Due to the size of the home, Alex got his own room a little ways away from everyone else. On his very own floor with just a bathroom, his room, and another very large room. It was slightly hurtful that he had to be so far away but he was almost too tired to care.

He didn’t bother with showering, instead stripping down to nothing but his his underwear - and thanking his lucky stars his parents had allowed him to go through with top surgery so he could sleep shirtless - and climbing into bed.

He was out before his head hit the pillow.

…………..

Now, Alex had had wet dreams before. He was seventeen, who hadn’t at that age? So when this strange sensation of fingers rubbed against his clit, against his folds, he merely rolled his hips into the touch and enjoyed it.

Until a nail scraping the inside of his thigh broke through the haze. His eyes flew open and he gasped, finding self seated on someone’s lap in bed, tied against his chest and arms restrained behind his back as the person behind him slowly stroked their fingers over his folds and inside of them.

“Alex is awake.”

Alex jerked his head towards the door to find his cousin Aubry standing in the doorway.

“Good,” said John’s voice in Alex’s ear, the rubbing against Alex’s clit growing stronger. “You’re such a good boy, Alex, waking up when you’re told.”

“W-what are you doing?” Alex asked, hips stuttering as he tried not to thrust into the touch. “W-what’s going on?”

“He’s getting real wet, Aubs,” John said, slowly his rubbing to force his finger into Alex’s hole, drawing a shuddering, choked moan from the younger of the two.

“So let him orgasm,” Aubry said with a shrug as she moved forward to perch on the edge of the bed. “No one said we couldn’t.”

“St-stop, please,” Alex begged, voice shaking as he tried to squirm away from John’s touch as the older boy slowly began to pump his finger in and out, thumb stroking roughly over Alex’s clit.

“God, you’re so fucking wet, Alex,” John moaned. “Clenched tight around me, your little cunt is just milking my finger, isn’t it?”

Alex opened his mouth to beg his cousin to stop, only to be horrified when a loud moan slipped out as John forced a second finger in, fucking both faster than before. Within second, Alex’s cunt was soaked and leaking juices. Moments later, he shuddered, tensed, and went limp as his vision whited out with the most intense orgasm he’d ever experienced.

“Look at that,” John murmured, pulling his fingers out to show Alex the glistening cum covering them. “Such a messy boy. Was that your first orgasm?”

“John, we don’t have time to play,” Aubry reminded her brother, one hand against her own cunt as she lazily fingered herself.

“Aubry, what’s going on?” Alex asked weakly as John sat up and set Alex against the headboard, vanishing off to the bathroom. “Why are you and John naked?”

Aubry sighed. “That’s not really my job to tell you,” she replied. “But you’ll get your answer soon. I promise.”

Alex swallowed thickly, looking over when John appeared with shaving cream, two wet washcloths and a dry one, and a razor.

“Here’s what’s going to happen,” he said as he took the dry washcloth and not so kindly shoved it against Alex’s cunt, wiping away the leaking juices. “I’m going to shave you, then we’re going to head downstairs with everyone else.”

“Everyone else?” Alex asked, shivering as John began applying the shaving cream to Alex’s tender skin.

“Everyone else,” Aubry replied. “And then you’ll get your answer.”

…………..

Alex was allowed to walk down the stairs to his grandfather’s study, eyes going wide with unease when he found  _ everyone  _ there.

Everyone there and _naked._

His mother, his father, his brothers, his three uncles, and his two aunts.

His grandfather stood next to the what looked somewhat like a gurney laid flat, though it had two strange machines at one end and a single one of the same on the other end.

They looked some what phallic to Alex.

“Welcome, Alex,” Alex’s grandfather greeted as Alex was passed from John and Aubry to his brothers, guided between the two to lay on his stomach on the gurney, the two phallic machines by his feet, chin hanging off the other end.

“What’s going on?” Alex asked, panicking now as his legs were spread and restrained to the sides of the gurney, too many straps to count coming down and binding him in place. “Mom?!” he asked.

“It’s going to be okay, sweetheart,” his mom soothed with a smile. As though she couldn’t see how fucking close he was to crying.

“John, did he orgasm?” Alex’s grandfather asked as he moved down to the bottom of the gurney.

“Yes,” John replied.

“Bring me the medication, then,” his grandfather requested. A moment later, Alex gasped loudly as his asscheeks were spread apart and something cold, hard, and slimey was slowly worked into his barely stretched cunt.

“No, no, no!” Alex screamed, struggling to squirm and fight in his bonds as the thing was forced in, stretching him to pain. “Stop, please!”

“Alexander, that’s enough!” his father snapped as his brother Gavin came to the front, pushing the phallic machine in front of him forward. He tried to fight, but his brother Ryder stepped forward before he could.

He squirmed and cried as a metal ring was forced into his mouth, keeping his mouth open so Gavin could slide the machine in.

Alex began sobbing, screaming around the gag when the second phallic machine by his feet probed against his asshole.

“He’s never had anything down there,” Gavin said, one hand on Alex’s head while Ryder went down to help their grandfather. “We’re going to need a lot of lube.”

“Ryder, be a dear and hold him open for me,” Grandfather requested. Alex sobbed as he felt his brother pull his asscheeks open. A moment later, he  _ screamed  _ as the machine blunt forced its way into his tight, clenched asshole.

He felt like he was being ripped apart!

He wasn’t sure how long he sat there, struggling to push the thing out of him before suddenly a blindfold fell over his eyes.

“Just relax,” Gavin murmured in his ear. “Just focus on the sensations. I know they’re going to hurt at first but believe me, they get better.”

Alex let out an involuntary shout when something sharp poked into his asscheek a moment before the skin was being massaged.

“Just something to help you keep orgasming the rest of the night,” he mother murmured in his ear, pressing a kiss to his temple before her presence vanished.

And then all three machines began to move at a slow, sluggish pace. If Alex could have screamed around the machine fucking his throat, he would have.

……………….

He didn’t know how long he lay there before everything seemed to fade until all he felt was the ass and cunt fucking, the mouth fucking having stopped after two gags and was instead replaced with a ball gag.

Over the sound of the machines, he could dimly hear his family talking but all he could think about was the ever growing sensation of orgasm. He shuddered, whining as he failed to stop himself from canting into the machine in his cunt.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his asscheek and a moment later, the machine in his cunt sped up to the point that Alex couldn’t even think as his orgasm was all but ripped from him.

He wasn’t sure how long he lay there, trembling in the aftershocks as overstimulation slowly crept up ihs back, before both machines were turned off and slowly removed.

“Making quite a mess back here,” Alex’s grandfather commented, running his fingers through the juices leaking from Alex’s quivering pussy. “Must have been a strong orgasm.”

“Please,” Alex rapsed when the ball gag was finally removed. “St-stop.”

“Shh, it’s okay sweetheart,” Alex mom soothed as the restraints and blindfolds were removed and Alex was lifted up by his brothers, legs giving out from under him instantly. “Not much longer now.”

“Indeed, it’s nearing eleven,” his grandfather agreed as everyone stood and followed Gavin and Ryder and Alex out of the study and back upstairs to the large guest room. “We need to finish stretching you out before the initiation.”

“I-initiation?” Alex mumbled as his brother helped him up onto the large guest bed, wrapping thick ropes around his thighs and ankles to pull his legs back, pinning his knees to his chest and exposing his wet, stretched hole and cunt.

“Of course,” Alex’s father replied, standing by the end of the bed as Gavin tied Alex’s wrists to the headboard. “See, once each family member turns sixteen, we bring them to the family reunion for their initiation into our family.”

“This is why I was never allowed to come?” Alex asked weakly, gasping when Gavin’s hand was suddenly on him, rubbing cold jell over and in his ass and cunt.

“Sure thing!” his father replied with a smile.

“You’ve done this to everyone?” he asked quietly, groaning when his uncle slipped behind him, hard cock bumping against Alex’s wet hold. “Uncle Jack, please.”

He let out a cry when his uncle’s hot, fat cock slipping into his hole with just a bit of painful stretching.

“I know, I know,” Uncle Jack murmured, getting comfortable as he stroked a hand over Alex’s heaving chest. “It’s uncomfortable, but we need you nice and stretched for the ritual. You understand, don’t you?”

“No, please!” Alex begged, squirming as his Uncle Jeff climbed into bed and sunk his own thick cock into Alex’s waiting cunt. He wailed.

“Hey, I know it’s scary now,” Ryder murmured, taking a seat on the bed to stroke a hand over Alex’s hair. “But trust me, once the ritual hits, you’ll love it.”

Alex merely sobbed, staring up through tear filled eyes as his mother stepped forward, a skin-tone strap-on cock held in her hand.

“Mom,  _ please _ !” he begged, shaking as she came closer. “Help me!”

“Sweetheart, I know the next hour is going to be very scary,” she soothed, trailing the strap-on along his jaw and over his lips before pressing it into his mouth. “But the sooner you cooperate, the more comfortable this is going to feel, okay?”

“Your mother is right,” Alex’s father replied as Uncle Jack and Uncle Jeff began to fuck him at a slow and even pace. “Just tonight and then this never has to happen again.”

“Until the  _ next  _ family reunion,” Aubry chimed in, chuckling.

When his mother pulled the spit slick strap-on out of his mouth, Alex snapped, “You’re sick!”

“Should we gag him?” Uncle Jeff asked. “I hate to, but-”

“We had to with me,” Gavin replied, shrugging. “And I enjoyed it once I couldn’t speak and argue anymore.”

“Alright, go get the tape,” his grandfather ordered.

Alex sobbed.

……………..

Gavin had been right. After the tape had been placed over his mouth and a blindfold over his eyes, Alex really couldn’t do much of anything but take it. He barely fought down the urge to whine when the cocks were slipped out of his holes but a moment later, they were replaced with two more.

He didn’t know how long he lay there, being fucked in the ass by his own damn family, before the cocks finally pulled out and large plugs took their place, stretching Alex farther than he thought was possible.

“It’s time,” he heard his grandfather say before the ropes were removed and he was lifted up by one person on either side, one of their arms behind his back and another of their hands under his knees to keep his legs spread.

He shuddered, remaining limp and pliant in their hold - too tired to move - as he was carried down the stairs. They entered a chilly room and he shivered, blinking in the bright light when the blindfold was removed to reveal a circle of brighlty lit candles surrounding a sex swing, open and waiting.

For him.

The tape over his mouth still hadn’t been removed so he could nothing more than sob as he was placed and restrained into the swing, head hanging over the edge.  _ Finally  _ the tape was removed. Yet Alex could find no energy to beg.

“Doing okay?” his dad asked softly, stroking a hand over his hair as his mother worked an open mouth gag between his teeth. “Just enjoy the sensation, kiddo.”

Alex couldn’t even sob as his parents stepped away and he felt hands on his spread legs before the plug from his cunt and ass were being removed, a thick cock pressing into both.

Then they began to fuck him.

He realized after two or three thrusts that the cock in his cunt was plastic. A strap-on or a toy. A moment later, he felt something else probing against his ass along side the cock already in place.

His eyes flew open and he struggled to beg around the gag.

“‘O, ‘lease!” he screamed, squirming as the second dildo was slowyl worked inside, drawing a pained scream from his throat as the person continued to fuck him faster and harder.

He wasn’t sure how long he hung there, how many cocks came in and out, fucking his ass and cunt with toys and flesh before he shudered through another orgasm.

But they didn’t stop, even as Alex sobbed through overstimulation and another wave of pleasure washed through his belly.

He blinked away tears, sobbing when he found a cock bouncing in front of his eyes before slowly pushing itself down his throat.

He tried to fight. He really did. But between one orgasm and the next, the varying paces of cock and strap on, the number of cocks cumming down his throat, he lost his sense of time. He found himself drowning in the pleasure, moaning for more.

He wished he knew how long he’d been hanging there when the gag was removed and he willingly suckled the next cock in his mouth.

Over and over and over until he felt like he was going to be sick, stomach surely bloated and swollen.

Darkness began to descend over his vision as exhaustion took hold of his mind. With the last of his strength, he swallowed down the final load of cum before giving into unconsciousness.

…………………….

He woke to the sensation of movement. Something pulled over his bare chest and keeping him in place. He was still naked, that much was clear from the chill over his skin. He wanted to open his eyes but felt like he didn’t have enough strength for it. 

Still, he struggled and managed though his vision was terribly blurred.

“Here,” he heard on his left before a fuzzy bottle of water appeared in his line of sight. “Drink. Little sips.”

He did as the voice said, wishing he could figure out who it was. It wasn’t long before his stomach rolled and he had to pull his head away, blinking rapidly to try and orient himself.

He was in a car, seated behind the passenger seat with Gavin in the middle and Ryder on the left.

“What’s going on?” Alex rapsed, struggling to lift his head.

“We’re going home,” Gavin replied.

“Home?” Alex repeated. His cunt throbbed at the thought of being empty all over again. “W-we were only there for-”

“Four days,” Ryder said with a smile. “You were aware the entire time.”

Alex weakly shook his head. “I don’t remember that.”

“You usually don’t, the first time,” Gavin replied. “The intensity of the pleasure and constant medication to allow you to keep orgasming.”

“Why am I still naked?” Alex asked, noting how the shade over his window was pulled.

“Didn’t want to soil your clothes,” Gavin replied.

Alex looked down, shuddering when he caught sight of his belly, swollen and bloated. Underneath of which, he spotted a white, wet stain on the car seat and inside of his own thighs.

“When we get home, we’ll get you an enema, get you all cleaned out,” Gavin promised with a smile. “Then it’s nothing but water and nutrients for you.”

“What did you think?” Ryder asked. “About the initiation?”

Alex wanted to say he hated it but the throbbing of his cunt, the sensation of his rim - stretched wide and clenching around nothing - answered for him.

“You do this every year?”

Gavin and Ryder grinned.

…………….

Alex moaned as everything that had been inside of him for days was finally forced out in a torrent of cold water. He shuddered and shook, needing Gavin and Ryder to hold him up so he didn’t accidently fall off.

“You’ll need another one in your cunt a little later,” his father said where he stood by the bathroom sink, washing his hands. “But for now, we’ll let you rest.”

And for now, Alex would sleep, dreaming of the next time his ass and cunt could be filled again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is horrible, I know.
> 
> I've got more horrid ones coming at you real soon.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts


End file.
